Quero ver a neve
by Dooka
Summary: Um vampiro que tem toda a eternidade pela frente . Uma humana que tem apenas algumas semanas de vida . Por que sera que o destino fez com que os dois se cruzassem ? Romance : Gaara


**Antes da neve cair . **

* * *

" _Me chamem de grandinha de mais por acreditar em historias assombradas . Falem , vamos , digam que isso são apenas conto de fadas ! Pobres tolos , vocês não sabem que a noite os olhos escarlates brilham mais do que a lua ?! Eles anseiam por sangue , querem lhe tomar a vida com a promessa de eternidade . Como sera a neve tingida de vermelho ?_ "

**Lembro-me quando os médicos disseram aos meus pais que talvez eu não vivesse até o inverno dos meus quinze anos . Eu escutava a noite eles soluçando e chorando por não verem sua querida filha crescer , porem , quando eu os perguntava sobre o assunto eles apenas sorriam e diziam que eu ficaria bem . Aprendi que sorrir é a melhor solução para evitarmos os problemas .**

Sakura era uma garota com um serio problema de coração . Era um milagre ter sobrevivido até seus quinze anos , mas ela sabia que essa sorte não duraria muito .

Seus cabelos eram longos e ondulados de cor rosada , herdados de sua mãe . Os olhos eram grandes e verdes aos quais herdara de seu pai . Por fim possuía a pele extremamente branca como porcelana , ou como a neve que tanto amava .

Ela era uma garota de beleza angelical , porem devido a sua doença sempre estivera naquele leito de hospital para que sobrevivesse o maximo possível . Se sentia fraca naqueles últimos dias , a dor em seu peito só aumentava e nenhum dos remédios fazia mais efeito , porem ela nunca deixava de sorrir docemente .

- Faltam apenas 3 semanas até a neve começar a cair – falou a jovem deitada na cama do quarto do hospital – talvez eu consiga afinal ver .

- Quem sabe . – disse a mãe amável sabendo que sua filha não duraria nem mais duas semanas .

Talvez a maior dor de uma mãe seja ver sua própria cria morrer na sua frente sem poder fazer nada . A jovem Mitsuke , mãe de Sakura , tentava suportar essa dor dia a dia , não sabendo se quando acorda-se ainda poderia ser abraçada pelos braços carinhosos da filha .

" Eu fracassei " dizia a si mesma todas as noites antes de dormir se sentindo frustrada .

Foi em uma manhã gélida em que Sakura olhava tristemente pela janela que a garota viu algo estranho . Um misterioso garoto . Seria completamente normal se não fosse o fato dele estar andando no telhado de um edifício vizinho ao hospital indo em direção a beirada .

- Cuidado ! – gritou Sakura da janela .

O garoto não pareceu ouvir , ele chegou até o fim do telhado e parou para sentir a brisa tocar-lhe o rosto , e um segundo depois , já caia rapidamente em direção ao solo acimentado .

- Oh não ! – exclamou Sakura preocupada enquanto vestia um sobretudo cinza .

Sakura respirou fundo enquanto pensava se devia ou não fazer aquilo , mais em alguns segundos já corria em disparada até a porta do hospital sem se importar com suas condições.

Ela andou alguns metros até o ponto que viu o garoto cair , e logo então avistou o corpo imóvel de um jovem estatelado no chão .

- Você esta bem ? – perguntou a garota .

Nenhuma resposta . Sakura se aproximou do menino para analisa-lo . Tinha a pele tão branca quanto a dela e cabelos rebeldes e ruivos .

Ela segurou-lhe a mão , gélida .

- Esta gelado ... – falou para si mesma um pouco alto de mais .

Ela por fim aproximou seu rosto do jovem para sentir a respiração quente do mesmo .

- Ainda estou vivo . – falou o garoto .

Sakura saltou para longe e viu os olhos cor de jade do menino se abrirem .

- Vou te levar ao hospital . – falou Sakura decidida se aproximando do mesmo .

- Não . – falou ele se levantando – Não se aproxime de mim humana nojenta . Vê ? Posso me levantar e me mover sem problemas , essa é a diferença entre mim e você .

- Fala como se fosse um monstro ! – disse a garota irritada .

- E é isso que eu sou , já ouviu falar de vampiros ? – O ruivo deu um sorriso vitorioso mostrando suas presas . – Agora pode correr assustada .

Porem Sakura não se mexeu , continuou parada o encarando com uma cara de rabugenta .

- Ser um vampiro não te da a imortalidade ! – falou ela ainda irritada – Não pode se arriscar assim , vai acabar se machucando .

- Como ? – perguntou ele intrigado .

- Vampiros tem uma vida muito longa em comparação aos humanos , mais não são imortais , possuem fraquezas como cruzes e alho não é ?!

O menino a encarou curioso e depois deu uma deliciosa risada .

- Não esta com medo ? – perguntou .

- Medo ? Por que teria ? – falou Sakura em tom esnobe .

- Posso te matar , sugar seu sangue até a ultima gota . – disse o menino mostrando novamente as presas enquanto parava na frente de Sakura , ele era um quanto mais alto .

- Não temo a morte , aprendi a aceita-la . – falou a menina o fitando . – Meu nome é Sakura Vampiro-kun .

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM ! – disse ele aborrecido .

- Você não me ensinou como chamá-lo .

- Não sera necessário .

Ele se virou e deu alguns passos até ouvir um barulho de algo caindo , esgueirou seus olhos para a garota e a viu no chão inconsciente .

**Quando abri meus olhos me encontrava na cama do hospital . Os médicos se perguntavam como eu havia parado na recepção ainda desacordada , e as enfermeiras respondiam que um belo rapaz havia me trazido e deixado lá sem nenhuma explicação .**

**Mamãe chorava e perguntava ao doutor quanto tempo eu ainda teria , " ela não sobrevivera ao próximo ataque do coração ." respondeu ele . Não sei por que , mais quando ouvi aquilo eu fiquei muito tranqüila , afinal eu já sabia que a morte iria bater em minha morte em breve . Mais com a tranqüilidade veio a decepção , eu não veria neve naquele ano .**

- Eu sei que esta ai Vampiro-kun . – falou a menina quando sua mãe e o medico saíram do quarto .

Um vulto negro surgiu na frente de Sakura e em poucos segundos tomou forma .

- Devia ter me avisado que estava doente . – falou ele – não deveria brincar de super-herói sabendo que nem ao menos garante sua própria vida .

- A morte é inevitável , não ligo em partir . Fiquei preocupada , apenas isso .

Silencio .

- Quanto tempo ? – perguntou ela .

- Como ?

- Quanto tempo um vampiro vive ?

- Cerca de mil anos se não encontrar uma parceira ou parceiro , depois disso ambos podem ser eternos , só tem que beber um do sangue do outro pelo resto dos tempos .

- Então jamais podem se separar ?

- Exatamente , e se um morrer na mão de caçadores , o outro obviamente morrera também .

- Já achou sua parceira ?

- Não , e nem pretendo . Não quero amaldiçoar alguém , lhe forçando a passar o resto da vida ao meu lado .

- Tem razão , você é muito rabugento . Mais eu aceito você assim mesmo .

- Esta falando bobagens .

- Não , não estou . Vejo nos seus olhos a solidão , se me tornar sua parceira eu estarei pela eternidade ao seu lado fazendo o meu maximo para que sorria .

- E se eu lhe disser não ?

- Então esperarei mil anos até que faleça e lhe buscarei para ficar comigo no céu .

- Não irei para céu . – disse com um sorriso malicioso .

- Então irei junto com você para o inferno .

Uma pausa , novamente silencio .

- Sabe como é ser um maldito ser sugador de sangue ? Alguém a que todos irão apontar como monstro ?!

- Eu não ligo , só quero ver a neve uma ultima vez . Estou disposta a ficar com você eternamente , se não me quiser apenas fique comigo até a neve cair , então pode partir e me deixar morrer .

- Não disse agora a pouco que iria até o inferno comigo ? – novamente sorrio maliciosamente .

- Irei se quiser , irei até o fim do mundo para não lhe tornar mais solitário .

- E seus pais , família , amigos ?

- Eles aprenderão a conviver com possibilidade de não me ter no minuto seguinte .

- Não sentiras saudade ?

- Saudade de mentirosos que sorriem para não chorar ? Prefiro viver com um vampiro rabugento .

- Gaara , meu nome é Gaara .

- Pena , gostava de lhe chamar de " Vampiro-kun" .

Sakura deu uma risada inocente .

- Mas não tenho escolha , então lhe chamarei de Gaara-kun .

- Certo jovem chata e intrometida .

- Assim fere meus sentimentos – falou com cara de dó – Meu nome é Sakura .

- Sabes que eu não irei lhe tornar minha parceira não é ?! Para mim você é uma humana que me diverte .

- Sim , eu sei . Porem já lhe disse que estou disposta a esperar . Algo em seus olhos me provoca angustia , quero acabar com sua solidão .

- Posso ter todas as mulheres que quiser , posso ter o maior prazer do mundo com a mais bela . Por que acha que quero a companhia de uma garotinha que julgo ser pura ainda ?

- Não foi você que escolheu , foi o destino .

Ele parou , sorrio e foi embora sabendo que ela dizia a verdade .

* * *

- Esta mais linda do que nunca . – segredou Gaara ao vento ao ver Sakura naquela grande caixa de madeira coberta por rosas brancas e vermelhas .

Tão pálida , no peito não batia mais o delicado coração .

O ruivo se perguntou se ela o aguardava enquanto morria . Se perguntou se ela o chamou em suas ultimas palavras , se ela ainda tinha esperança de que ele a salva-se .

Não sabia se a jovem tinha morrido com rancor ou ódio do vampiro , só sabia que o sorriso em seus lábios antes rosados eram convidativos .

Ele esperou até que todos se retirassem daquela cerimônia , entrou no aposento antes do coveiro e acariciou a pele de seda da jovem .

- _Mil anos é muito tempo Sakura , quero que veja a neve comigo ._

Onde já não existia mais vida nasceu uma flor , o coração já não batia por vontades humanas . O desejo do néctar vermelho e paixão arrebatadora do segredo dos olhos de jade.

- _O inferno ?_ – perguntou ela ainda fraca .

- Não , o paraíso .

" _Venha minha donzela , vamos ! Quero lhe mostrar .. esta ali , vê ? A neve ... esta tingida de vermelho _"

- Isso só pode ser obra de um ladrão de cadáveres ! Ora não esta mais aqui o corpo da menina que havia morrido ontem ! Céus , sera isso uma peça do destino ?

* * *

**OMG²** ; Minha primeira One-shot que posto aqui :3'

Espero que seja a primeira de muitas :DD'

Agradeço a todos os leitores **;**

Bjo**z**'


End file.
